La Luz al Final del Túnel
by arissita
Summary: Cuando la vida es dolorosa, siempre hay una pequeña luz que te hace olvidar y agradecer esos momentos, y para Harry eso es lo que Hermiones es.


Hola, vengo de nuevo con una historia sobre Harry y Hermione, espero lleguen al final de la historia y me digan que les parecio.

La historia esta completamente dedicada a Aiosami, por estar siempre aguantandome.

Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**La Luz al Final del Tunel**

Estaba completamente relajado, después de terminar el colegio, entrar a trabajar al Ministerio de Magia y, después de varios intentos fallidos, pedirle matrimonio a la mujer de su vida, Harry Potter al fin pudo conocer la felicidad.

Después de la caída del Señor Oscuro, Harry renació y por fin obtuvo su mayor deseo: una vida tranquila y que ningún loco psicópata lo persiguiera con deseos de sangre.

Ese día, hacia 5 años, había derrotado a Voldemort y toda la comunidad mágica estaba de fiesta, y Harry Potter y su familia festejaban la vida que tuvieron después de la guerra y el que por fin conoció lo que la vida era en realidad, en compañía de la persona más importante del mundo y amor de su vida: Hermione.

Hacia exactamente 1 año, su esposa le dio el mejor regalo que cualquier hombre casado y enamorado podría pedir: sería padre.

Una inmensa alegría inundo su cuerpo, su vida por fin estaba completa; tenía una bella esposa a la que amaba más que a su vida y un bebé en camino. Todo fue sorpresa, emoción, dicha, nuevas experiencias y miedo... Harry tenía miedo de no ser un buen padre, pero al momento de tener a ese pequeño bulto moreno y cabello castaño, su miedo se esfumo por completo.

-¿En que piensas querido? - pregunto su esposa sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

Harry volteo a ver a su esposa con una sonrisa. Era hermosa, tenía años conociéndola y se enamoraba cada día más de ella, si eso era posible.

-Estaba recordando todos los momentos más felices de mi vida - respondió Harry.

-Espero estar yo dentro de esos momentos felices - le dijo a su esposo acercándose a él para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Eres el centro de mis momentos felices... tu y Lily son mi felicidad, no puedo pedir más en esta vida - sonrió Harry volviendo a besar a su esposa.

-Oh... entonces tendré que buscar a alguien que quiera recibir regalos este año - le dijo a Harry con malicia.

Harry se sorprendió y abrió mucho los ojos.

-No lleguemos a los extremos, Hermy, si tienes un regalo para mi, lo aceptare con gusto - dijo Harry avanzando a su esposa para abrazarla por la cintura.

-Ya lo veremos Señor Potter, lo pensare si me da un motivo para darle mi regalo - sonrió picaramente Hermione dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga para que me des mi regalo? - pregunto Harry siguiendo a su esposa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Los hechos dicen más que mil palabras, amor - dijo al fin Hermione desabrochando los primeros botones de su blusa.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre su esposa, si quería hechos... hechos es lo que tendría. Atrapo los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos y cerró delicadamente la puerta de su habitación, para no despertar a su pequeña que dormía en el cuarto contiguo.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

La noche anterior le había dado motivos suficientes a Hermione para que le diera regalo ese año. Harry estaba acostado en su cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con las calientes mantas con las que había estado recostado toda la noche con Hermione. En ese momento empezó a escuchar los llantos de su hija, como Hermione había salido de compras con Luna, era el turno de Harry para encargarse de su pequeña hija, trabajo que hacia con mucho amor y dedicación.

Cruzo el pasillo que dividía su habitación de la de su hija y entro a su habitación, decorada en rosa pastel, una cenefa de ositos y el techo encantado para siempre tener un lindo día de primavera. Llegó al lado de su cuna y la tomo en brazos.

-¿Por qué tantos gritos, pequeña mía? – le susurro Harry tomándola en brazos.

En ese momento la pequeña empezó a jalar la camisa de pijama de Harry, señal que eran gritos de hambre.

-Esta bien, es tiempo de darle de comer a esta princesita - Harry se dirigió a la cocina con su hija en brazos.

Con el biberón listo, la pequeña Lily Potter devoro su desayuno con gran agilidad mientras Harry se sentaba en la cama de su habitación con la pequeña en brazos. Harry observaba a su hija engullir su desayuno con desesperación. Cuando, felizmente, su hija termino su desayuno y quedo satisfecha, Harry la ayudo a sacar el aire, después de unos minutos escucho un ruido procedente de la boca de su hija.

-Buena chica – dijo Harry sonriendo a Lily – tiempo de cambiar ese pañal mojado.

Después del desayuno y el cambio de pañal, la pequeña solo pudo sonreír a su papá, hacer unos ruiditos de bebé y volver a cerrar sus ojos, escondiendo esas hermosas esmeraldas que había heredado de su padre.

1 hora después, Hermione entraba a su casa con la compra, extrañándole el silencio que inundaba su casa, fue en busca de su familia.

-¿Harry? Ya estoy en casa – siendo el turno de Harry, estaría en la habitación de Lily jugando sobre la alfombra.

Al entrar a la habitación de su hija, le extraño que no estuvieran en ella, dio media vuelta y entro a la habitación que ella y su esposo compartían, encontrando el cuadro más tierno de su vida, un cuadro que nunca se cansaría de admirar: Harry y Lily durmiendo.

Los observo unos segundos y decidió hacerles compañía, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, los observo unos segundos más antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Harry corría por los terrenos fríos para salvarse de los hechizos de los mortifagos, era una noche helada y ellos estaban haciendo de las suyas, podía observar como sus amigos del colegio, sus profesores, los miembros de la orden y los aurores como luchaban contra los mortigafos rebeldes.

No podía pensar en nada que no fuera Hermione, la buscaba desesperadamente con su vista mientras un hechizo le pasaba rozando la oreja.

-¡Desmaius! – grito Harry a todo pulmón apuntando su varita en contra del encapuchado.

Fue en ese momento en que la vio… estaba con el pantalón rasgado y ensangrentado, luchando en contra de un mortifago que le estaba costando más trabajo del que ella había pensado. Fue en ese momento que Hermione hizo un complicado movimiento de varita y el mortifago salio disparado por los aires, haciendo suspirar a Hermione después de haberlo derrotado.

En ese instante, Harry corrió a su encuentro y se fundieron en un abrazo y un desesperado beso.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Harry jadeando del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

-No mejor que tú – respondió Hermione con una mueca de dolor por su pierna, la observo y se dio cuenta de que estaba doliendo más de lo que pensaba.

-Vamos te llevare a un lugar seguro – tomo su mano y la recargo sobre un grueso árbol que estaba detrás de ellos.

-Aquí estarás segura… te amo, Hermy –

-Y yo a ti, Harry –

Juntaron sus frentes y quedaron absortos el uno en el otro, obviando por unos segundos la catástrofe que se producía a su alrededor.

-¿Amor¡Los llevara a su tumba¡Avada Kedavra! – Voldemort levanto su varita con furia y la maldición imperdonable salio disparada hacia Harry.

Para cuando Harry quiso reaccionar la intensa luz verde lo cegaba por completo…

Harry despertó sobresaltado y miro a su alrededor… el sol se estaba escondiendo y empezaba a cubrir la habitación en la que se encontraba en total oscuridad, con los últimos rayos de luz pudo ver en donde y con quien se encontraba, sonrió al darse cuenta de la realidad.

-Pesadilla – suspiro.

Volvió su mirada a su lado y vio la espesa cabellera castaña e indomable de su esposa, su mujer, su amante, su mejor amiga… su Hermy y sonrió con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Acaricio con su mano libre su mejilla y volvió a relajarse, estaba en la seguridad de su habitación, con su esposa y su hija. Sostuvo con amor el pequeño cuerpo de Lily y con su brazo libre abrazo a Hermione, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, sabiendo que ese sería su ultima pesadilla y que nadie en el mundo, ni el mismísimo Voldemort reencarnado podría volver a arruinar su vida al lado de sus dos amores.

**FIN**

Ojala hayan llegado hasta esta parteXD Solo espero que hayan disfrutado esta pequeña historia, al menos yo lo hiceXD, y espero sus comentarios.


End file.
